


Five minute romances

by McLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan
Summary: Because we were chatting in discord..... And decided the dragon age characters needed to go on speed dates.Feel free to suggest pairings!





	1. Beauty and the Beastly bore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't even get five minutes in this one. Sorry. But it would basically be Dorian talking about the weather and how it's inferior.

“I don't usually do this, of course. Speed dating…” the man prattled on. 

They were four minutes in to the five assigned to each person, and the man only just took note of the time, eyes flicking up suddenly nervous. He'd been quite happy to simply talk. And talk. And talk. 

“You don't really say much, do you?”

Sten barely moved his head in a small shake. 

“Really? That's it. Not even a “no”. A verbal one. Do you have a name at least?”

“No.”

Sten was almost certain he saw the moustache droop and nearly smiled. The man's mouth hung open in speechless confusion. 

DING. 

“Alright! Time to move up a table!” a voice called out.

Sten stood, nodded, and moved along.


	2. Between a rock and a confused place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shale and Blackwall get a turn.

It was hairy. At first Shale thought it might be another of those Mabari like the Warden had. But it spoke. 

“I'm sorry….” it said cautiously. 

“Yes I imagine you are.”

The hairy thing jumped, its suspicions that the pile of rocks before it was indeed sentient now confirmed. 

“What is it?” Shale asked. 

“I'm staring, sorry. You're a… Golem?”

“Yes. And what is it?” Shale repeated, gesturing. 

It sat up, apparently thinking, before responding, “Human?”

“It seems uncertain.” Shale stated.

It confirmed in more certain terms that it was human and requested that it be known as Blackwall. Shale deigned to agree to the terms. 

“Are you female?” Blackwall asked, awkwardly.

“Gender non binary. And Blackwall? Does it have a preferred pronoun?”

“He….”

“Very well, he. What is his favourite weather? I enjoy winds strong enough to blow pigeons off course and cause them to shelter away from me.”

“Partial to a bit of sun, myself. So golems….date?”

“We shall see.”


End file.
